Core Mechanics
XROADS uses a modified version of the rules of the XCOM computer games that is streamlined for LARP play. Like our interpretation of the setting, different elements from different games in the series will blend to make an experience that is familiar to those who know the franchise and hopefully still feel new and exciting. The primary mechanism that is used is a percentile-based success system. Broadly speaking, you will subtract the enemy’s defensive rating from your offensive rating, and the result will represent your percent-chance to succeed at your given task. Nearly all other values (damage, mainly) have been averaged so no rolling is necessary. For example, instead of an assault rifle dealing 3-5 damage, it now deals a flat 4. Soldier Ability Scores Aim: how likely you are to hit your target = %chance to hit Defense: how hard it is to hit you - decreases enemy aim Dodge: increases your chance of narrowly avoiding harm =%chance to downgrade a hit against you Will: increases your defense against psionic attacks and resistance to the stresses of battle Hacking: increases chance of successfully hacking enemy computers and mechanical units Health: how many points of damage you can take before you start to bleed out Mobility: how far your character can travel using the Move action Actions By default, all soldiers can perform 2 actions per turn. All soldier classes share these basic actions: Move: The Soldier can move their Mobility score in paces. Taking two move actions in a row(declared at the beginning of the turn) without stopping at cover in between is called "dashing." Fire Weapon: Fire the soldier’s primary weapon at a target within their range. Doing so ends their turn. Rules for attacking can be found HERE Reload: Restores their primary weapon’s ammunition magazine to full. If a soldier’s weapon is empty, they must take a reload action before firing. Overwatch: The Soldier holds their position and automatically fires at the first enemy that attempts to move within its line of sight. This shot has an independently rolled 30% miss chance, 40% if the target is dashing. Entering Overwatch ends the soldier’s turn. Hunker Down: The soldier gains a defensive boost (+50 dodge, +30 defense), but their line of sight decreases until the next turn. Hunkering Down ends a soldier’s turn. Hack: Certain objects and enemies can be hacked, shutting them down or placing them under your team’s control. All squad members can hack, but only the Specialist class may hack robotic enemies using the Haywire Protocol ability. The Game Turn A Mission begins on the players’ turn. They may act in any order, and need not use their actions consecutively (Player A moves, then B moves and fires, then A fires). The players navigate their way across the operational zone to complete their objectives. As soon as all players have completed their actions, the judge calls “XCOM take cover” so we can establish where the characters are in relation to their various cover objects, establish line of sight, etc. Then, the opposing forces take their turn in much the same way.